


Certainty

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Darkpilot-FinnRey rewrite [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Backstory Rewrite, Canon Rewrite, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Virgin Ben Solo, virgin Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben and Poe’s first time.





	Certainty

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Losing Virginity
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ben had had ideas of how this was going to go.   
  
Of course he did. Losing your virginity was a pretty big deal, and even thinking about it, he couldn’t help but feel nervous. It wasn’t that he didn’t love Poe greatly. He did, and that made the fear of messing up even worse. Poe had reassured him in the past that he would love Ben no matter how badly he screwed things up (no pun intended), and that had been reassuring for Ben, at least.   
  
Now, tonight was the night.   
  
Even as Ben stripped away his robes, he couldn’t help but feel at least a spike of shyness, of anxiety. Surely Poe would change his mind when he saw what was underneath. Too much muscle, too much thickness, too much everything. Shoulders too broad, chest too broad —  
  
And yet the way that Poe looked at him, he might as well have been the most beautiful man that Poe had ever seen. “Dear stars, you’re beautiful,” Poe said, and Ben couldn’t help but believe him. He certainly felt beautiful, when he was with Poe.  
  
Poe pulled away his clothes as well, and Ben couldn’t help but take in his sculpted shoulders, the endearing bit of softness at his belly, his smooth, golden skin. Ben wet his lips; Poe really was beautiful. He didn’t know his own charm, his own enchantment, and Ben knew that he wanted to show him that much.  
  
“So what do we do now?” Ben said.  
  
“Whatever feels good, I guess.” Poe said. Even as he reached over, he said, “Stars, Ben, but I don’t know where to start. Can I kiss you?”  
  
“Poe. Darling. Unless I say don’t do it, I think that you’re good.”   
  
“Okay. But I’ll be checking in. I mean...I’ve never done this before.”  
  
“You’re in good company.”  
  
Ben could swear that his skin felt like it had been set aflame even as Poe’s lips brushed over it, leaving kisses in his wake. He moaned, and Poe looked up at him, clearly confused.  
  
“Feels good,” Ben said, and he was aware that his voice was strained with his growing arousal. “Don’t stop.”  
  
Poe kissed down towards his nipples, and even as he swirled a tongue around one of them, Ben actually cried out. It was a good thing that they were in Poe’s house, he couldn’t help but think. If anyone caught them...  
  
“Does it feel good?” Poe said.  
  
“Yes. Stars, Poe, it feels wonderful. Don’t you stop.”  
  
Poe laughed, affectionately. “Not planning on it.”  
  
He kissed down towards Ben’s belly, nibbling gently on it and causing Ben to laugh despite himself. Poe looked up at him, clearly reverent. “You need to laugh more often,” he said. “Really. It’s cute.”  
  
Ben had to laugh again. They both did. Ben’s laughter faded into soft moans as Poe licked and sucked along his inner thighs, and then...  
  
“If I used my mouth on you,” Poe said, “Is that okay?”  
  
Ben sighed in frustration. “Please.”  
  
Poe’s mouth was practically Iego to him. It wasn’t perfect, but Ben could safely say that it still felt good, because it was Poe doing it, and that was wonderful. He shuddered, moaned, murmured encouragement to Poe — he could feel Poe’s worry, his experimentation. He petted Poe’s hair, and it was only when he warned Poe that he’d come that Poe drew off.   
  
He really was beautiful, Ben thought. Even with a damp mouth and messy hair. He was still Poe, no matter what.   
  
They couldn’t have Ben on top, naturally. Maybe it was Ben’s worries speaking, but he couldn’t help but worry — what if he crushed Poe? Poe seemed so delicate next to him. Sweet, snarky, wonderful Poe, who Ben almost wanted to shield from the rest of the galaxy.   
  
Even as Poe mounted Ben after preparing himself amply, Ben couldn’t say that he was really complaining. After all, a beautiful man atop him, riding him? That was something that even Ben’s filthiest fantasies couldn’t live up to.   
  
They all but coaxed each other, Ben gently coaxing Poe to give himself pleasure while Ben was lying down, Poe coaxing Ben to stop worrying (which wasn’t easy, actually). Still, Ben practically drank in Poe’s whimpers and moans, relished them.   
  
“Ben,” Poe managed to gasp out. “Oh, Ben...”  
  
When he did come, with an incoherent moan, it was too much for Ben. The warmth of Poe, his tightness, his feeling of being home — and that’s what he was, in Ben’s heart and in his head — the sight of his head thrown back with his throat exposed like a sacrifice, the sound of his voice all but shouting out —  
  
Ben came with a moan of relief. It seemed to go on for a long while before it finally stopped. Before Poe collapsed on his chest after getting off him. They were both sticky and sweaty, but he was here, home with Poe, and that was what mattered.   
  
“How do you feel?” Poe said.   
  
“Good,” Ben said. He played idly with Poe’s hair. “A little tired, but I’m not complaining. I’m with you.”


End file.
